The Devil May Cry
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Crowley decides to play dirty. LuciferXCastiel


**The Devil May Cry**

Lucifer was too busy to pay attention to Cas. He set at home most of the time, alone. He hadn't talked to Sam and Dean as much, since they weren't exactly happy that he was dating the devil. But he wasn't the devil anymore. He had gave up his powers to have Cas. They were both just humans now. And they were happy, except for the fact that Lucifer seemed to be working all the time now. They had a nice house, nice cars, everything they ever wanted, except each other.

The doorbell rang. Cas paused the movie he was watching on the flat screen and answered it. He didn't even have time to react before a rag was shoved over his face and he fell into a deep, chloroform filled sleep.

"Good night sweet prince." Someone said as they caught Cas in their arms and took him away.

"Cas!" Lucifer yelled as he walked in the house. "I'm home baby!" He looked around the house. The TV was still on and so were the lights, but Cas was no where to be seen. "Cas?" He asked. He set down everything he had in his hands onto the couch and walked around. "Cas?" He called out again. He wasn't anywhere in lower level of the house. Lucifer was worried. It wasn't like Cas to just up and leave in the middle of the day without a note or a call. He climbed the stairs, hoping that maybe Cas was just sleeping upstairs in their bed.

Lucifer pushed open the door to their bedroom and saw someone sitting on the bed. That someone wasn't Cas. That he knew for a fact. He flipped on the light and was shocked by who set there. The man smiled at him.

"Hello father." He said. Lucifer wished right then that he was able to keep some of his powers. Because if this man was here, that meant Cas was in serious danger.

"Crowley." Lucifer said. "What brings you here?"

"Leverage." He said with a laugh.

"Leverage?" Lucifer asked. "Leverage for what?" He asked. Crowley smiled and held out a picture. Lucifer snagged it out of his hands and looked at it. It showed Cas was laying on a bed, tied up and gagged. There were bruises and cuts snaking their way across his pale and fragile body. "You son of a bitch!" He hissed, clenching the picture in his hands. He took a step towards Crowley.

"Now now daddy." Crowley said. "Wouldn't want to make my doggie mad and have him give your little boy toy a love bite." He added. Lucifer stepped back away from Crowley. "I need something from you."

"No." Lucifer said. Crowley smiled.

"Maybe this will make you change your mind." Crowley said. He held out a cell phone, which Lucifer placed to his ear.

"Help me!" Cas screamed out. "Lucifer, where are you? Help me!" Lucifer's eyes widened.

"Cas!" Lucifer yelled. But Crowley had set the phone to mute. Lucifer could hear Cas, but Cas couldn't hear Lucifer. "Cas! Baby answer me please!" He yelled. Crowley snapped his fingers and the connection was cut. Lucifer looked at the phone. It was dead.

"Now listen to me." Crowley said. "If you do not want Cas to end up as the newest set of baby back ribs Chili's, then you'll follow everything I say to a "T"." Lucifer eyed him. He didn't want to succumb to this piece of shit, but he didn't want to lose Cas either. That would kill him.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked. Crowley smiled.

Sam was in the motel room by himself when the first bullet pierced the glass, shattering it and embedding itself into the wall just to the left of Sam's head. Dean was out getting food, leaving Sam alone in the room. Sam hadn't expected on getting shot at though.

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he dropped to the floor and crawled to hide under a table, realizing too late that it wasn't a good place to hide and ended up with a bullet in his leg. "Damn it!" He yelled out as he placed his hand over his bleeding leg. He felt tears spring from his eyes. He pulled himself over to the beds, pulling himself to hide under the closest one. The shooting either stopped or Sam passed out from blood loss. Either way, he finally found a quiet solitude.

"Sam, I'm…" Dean said. He dropped the bag of food that he had to the floor when he saw all the blood stains. "Sam!" He yelled. That's when he heard steps behind him. He turned to see Lucifer standing there. "You." Dean hissed.

"I'm sorry Dean." Lucifer said. "I have to save Cas. He told me that if I killed him, he'd let him go." Dean cast him a glare before moving around the bed, following the blood stains to the bed where he found Sam.

"Well, looks like you failed." Dean said as he pressed his fingers against the side of Sam's neck. "He's still alive."

"See dad." Crowley said as he appeared by Lucifer. "This is exactly why I'm the King of Hell." That's when Lucifer noticed that he had Cas, but he was on a leash and he was whimpering like he'd been kicked one too many times.

"Let him go." Lucifer said. Crowley shook his head no.

"I told you to kill Sam." Crowley said. "You didn't fulfill your part, therefore I don't have to fulfill mine." He looked over at Dean, who held a bleeding Sam in his arms, then at Cas, who set at Crowley's feet. Lucifer took the gun, the Colt that Crowley had taken from the boys, and walked over to Sam and Dean. He placed the gun against Sam's forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Dean looked up at him with wide eyes. He was finally willing to trust the former devil, and now he was about to kill his brother. Quickly, Lucifer spun around and fired a shot at Crowley. Crowley dropped dead…but so did Cas. "NO!" Lucifer yelled. He ran over to Cas. "Baby, look at me." Cas didn't answer.

"Bonding symbol." Sam said. "His wrist. You killed Crowley, so you killed those who were bound to him." Lucifer looked down at Cas's wrist. Sure enough, there was a symbol there. Lucifer closed his eyes and let tears fall free.

"I'm so sorry Cas." He whispered. "I'm sorry baby. Just come back to me." Dean looked at Cas and Lucifer, then back to his brother, who was slipping away from him as he held him.

"Don't you leave me too Sammy." Dean said. The blood loss wasn't doing very good in Sam's favor. It was a losing battle.

"Dean." Sam said. "I tried." With that, he fell still in Dean's arms.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. He closed his eyes and felt the anger boiling his blood when he heard Sam take a sharp intake of breath and lurch forward in his arms. He looked down at him, amazed when he saw that there was no more blood. He looked over at Lucifer to see that Cas was sitting up and letting himself be held deep into his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Lucifer looked over at him with the fresh tears still on his cheeks. All he did was smile, and Dean just knew.

**: THE END :**

**A/N: So I know it was short and rushed, but this little bunny wouldn't leave me alone because there are no carrots up there and it just couldn't live off of shirtless Sam forever. And my newest favorite pairing is Castiel and Lucifer. Idk why, but I love it! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
